


О параллельных вселенных и найденных семьях

by TheLadyRo



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pete's World Torchwood
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Доктор с одним человеческим серцем и Роуз строят общую жизнь в параллельной вселенной. Жизнь, в которую вдруг врываются телепатический сигнал из вселенной старой и подозрительные показания приборов в Торчвуде. Кто ищет Доктора, прорываясь через стены между измерениями?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды Whoniverse-2018

— А если вы не способны следовать правилам, возможно, вам не место в Торчвуде.

— Возможно, вы правы! — сорвалась Роуз. И мысленно поморщилась. Она собиралась сохранять спокойствие, честное слово, собиралась, но Кречер имел свойство действовать ей на нервы больше других торчвудовских бюрократов. — Возможно, мне стоит написать заявление о бессрочном отпуске.

— Может быть, сразу об увольнении? В конце концов, если возможность тискаться в коридорах со своим приятелем для вас важнее безопасности всей планеты, вам стоит пересмотреть профессиональные планы.

— Серьезно? — Роуз недоверчиво уставилась на Кречера. — Вы серьезно собираетесь использовать этот аргумент?

— Вы уже продемонстрировали, что считаете себя выше правил на том основании, что вы дочь Директора...

— Конечно, — яд так и сочился из ее слов, но Роуз уже было все равно. — Конечно же все дело в этом. Я уже продемонстрировала, что я капризная наследница богатейшего человека страны, привыкшая использовать Институт для удовлетворения собственных капризов, не так ли? Получившая должность благодаря своему воображаемому, но ничем не подтвержденному опыту? Продавившая финансово затратный и потенциально опасный для всей планеты проект, пользуясь своим влиянием на Директора? Протащившая за собой в Институт свою секс-игрушку и превращающая серьезные миссии в повод покувыркаться с ним в траве на природе? Так? Что еще я упустила?

Роуз знала, что реагирует неоправданно остро, но на нее вдруг навалилась такая усталость. Все пережитое за последние пять лет, вся боль от потери Доктора, все выплаканные слезы, бессонные ночи над учебниками, сорванные на тренировках мышцы, десятки расследований потенциальной инопланетной угрозы, сотни прыжков по параллельным вселенным, пережитые ужасы , неоплаканные жертвы, найденный и снова потерянный — и вместе с тем обретенный навсегда — Доктор, все это вместе вдруг обрушилось на нее своей тяжестью, не давая дышать, и все, что она смогла — молча подняться и выйти из кабинета, постаравшись не хлопнуть дверью.

Все это, но гораздо спокойнее и упорядоченней, она попыталась объяснить Питу во время разговора в машине тем же вечером. Он внимательно выслушал ее, осторожно взял за руку.

— Милая, если ты устала, я полностью поддерживаю твою идею и считаю, что ты в любом случае заслужила хороший долгий отпуск. Но если все дело в том, что тебе не разрешено работать вместе с Доктором, то ты ведь понимаешь, что правила, запрещающие романтические отношения между членами одной команды, были введены давно и имеют под собой вполне логичную основу. Гораздо легче сохранять чистую голову и трезвый рассудок, когда дело не усложняется личным отношением.

Роуз это отлично понимала. Но она так же понимала, что в их с Доктором случае эти правила причиняли больше вреда, чем пользы. Слишком много между ними было боли и потерь. Она все еще боялась по утрам отрыть глаза и обнаружить, что все случившееся за последние четыре месяца ей приснилось. Все еще просыпалась периодически в слезах после кошмара, где фигурировали застывший в смертельном луче далека Доктор, или выскользнувшая из-под простыни рука со звуковой отверткой, или десятки других ужасающих сцен. Просыпалась, чтобы обнаружить, что Доктор сидит, прижавшись спиной к стене, сжимая в руке обломок коралла, и отчаянно хмурится, пытаясь уловить хоть что-то в том уголке сознания, что многие века был занят телепатическим присутствием Тардис. И если для того, чтобы справиться с пережитым, им нужно было быть рядом, держать друг друга за руку днем и спать в одной постели ночью... Так вот, если для того, чтобы функционировать, им обоим было важно быть рядом, то кто мог их осудить? Тем более, они всегда лучше работали вместе, одной командой. Доктор и Роуз Тайлер, легенды своего рода, справляющиеся с вещами, даже не снившимися Торчвуду.

— Ты обсуждала это с Доктором?

Роуз вынырнула из своих размышлений и покачала головой.

— Нет. Но я точно знаю, что наше мнение по поводу всех этих правил совпадает.

— Но все-таки поговори с ним. Я поддержу любое твое решение, ты ведь знаешь.

Роуз кивнула. Она знала, что Пит никогда не будет на нее давить.

— Я обещаю, мы не будем спешить, — она порывисто обняла приемного отца, и тот благодушно хмыкнул ей в волосы.

— Вот и хорошо, принцесса. А теперь — бегом домой, мы приехали.

Роуз еще раз поблагодарила его, попрощалась с шофером и выскользнула из машины, которая тут же развернулась и направилась в сторону особняка. Может это и было привилегией — то, что с работы домой ее подвозил автомобиль Директора института, но это давало им возможность пообщаться без лишних ушей, и Роуз высоко ценила это время.

Вздохнув, она торопливо поправила волосы, быстро поднялась на верхний этаж и только собралась вставить ключ в замочную скважину, как дверь распахнулась, и Роуз обнаружила себя в крепких мужских объятиях. На миг все тревоги и огорчения были забыты, она позволила себе вдохнуть родной запах, растворить в тепле знакомых рук и быть просто счастливой.

— Я тоже скучала, — с улыбкой пробормотала она, обнимая Доктора в ответ.

* * *

Неожиданная свобода («Бессрочный отпуск, чтобы вы могли хорошо все обдумать», — настаивал Пит) оказалась настоящим блаженством. Шесть дней они просыпались ближе к полудню, завтракали в постели — или в соседнем кафе, или на крыше, дверь на которую Доктор взломал в первый же день проживания здесь — потом бродили по городу или сидели на диване, обложившись атласами и гаджетами, планируя будущее путешествие и целуясь, разумеется — и не только.

На седьмой день, точнее раннее утро, затемно, Доктор разбудил Роуз, резко сев на кровати с громким криком «Я здесь!».

Ночные кошмары не были чем-то новым, поэтому она привычным жестом притянула Доктора к себе, погладила по плечу, бормоча что-то утешающее. Но он немедленно отстранился.

— Нет-нет, все в порядке. Это... это не то. Я в порядке. — Он запустил пальцы в стоящие торчком волосы. — Это был не кошмар.

— А что?

— Я слышал... ммм... зов. Кто-то звал меня. Я слышал, здесь. — Он коснулся пальцами виска.

— Телепатически? — Роуз почувствовала, что окончательно проснулась. — Но кто это мог быть? Звали именно тебя? Может... Может, просто какой-то инопланетянин? Ты же знаешь, сколько их постоянно бывает на Земле.

Доктор покачал головой.

— Я могу поклясться, что это был галлифрейский разум. Это точно был повелитель времени. Но их нету в этой вселенной! Значит... значит, это зов из-за стены, значит это...

— Доктор? — Роуз широко распахнула глаза. Человек в постели с ней, отзывавшийся на то же имя, вздрогнул и опустил глаза.

— Однажды я уже проделал это. Позвал тебя в бухту Злого Волка.

— Но... но ты сказал тогда, что это была последняя трещина в стене между измерениями. Что тебе пришлось сжечь звезду, чтобы достучаться. Сейчас стены снова на месте.

— Может быть, он нашел еще одну брешь. Может, дело в том, что мой мозг гораздо чувствительнее к телепатии, и потому до меня легче докричаться. Может, на самом деле он звал тебя. Может, он понял, какую ошибку совершил или окончательно сошел с ума и решил вернуть тебя. Может быть...

— Доктор, — Роуз крепко взяла его за плечи и встряхнула. — Доктор, прекрати. И не забывай дышать.

Он судорожно втянул воздух.

— Прости, прости... Я просто... я так боюсь снова потерять тебя.

— Доктор, посмотри на меня. Я сделала свой выбор там, на берегу. Да, он не дал мне выбора, но я все равно его сделала. Я выбрала тебя. Я никуда не денусь, слышишь?

Доктор виновато кивнул. Помедлив, Роуз задумчиво спросила.

— А ты уверен, что это Он? Это не может быть еще одно последствие разрыва твоей связи с ТАРДИС? Знаешь, как фантомные боли в потерянной конечности?

— Другими словами, может, я наконец свихнулся?

— Доктор!

Он перевел дыхание. Задумался. Потом покачал головой.

— Я... не знаю. Не могу сказать. Зов был очень неразборчивым, ни слов, ни голоса не разобрать, словно его что-то заглушало. Или словно... словно это был очень неумело посланный зов, такой... детский.

— Детский? — Роуз поморгала. — Может... хм... Может быть, Он... ну... Может быть, Он встретил кого-то. Может, это его ребенок?

Доктор печально улыбнулся.

— В это я поверю еще меньше. Не думаю, что кто-то, кроме тебя, Роуз Тайлер, способен вдохновить меня — любого меня — на создание семьи.

— Ну, я тебя пока еще тоже не вдохновила, — улыбка Роуз стала игривой. — Ни на семью, ни на детей.

— Я еще не совсем готов, — протянул Доктор. — Но знаешь, что я думаю?

— Что?

— Что потренироваться в создании детей никогда не поздно! — Он подмигнул ей и притянул ближе, и на некоторое время они забыли обо всем, кроме друг друга и тренировочного процесса.

Они наконец-то выбрались из постели и уже доедали поздний завтрак на кухне, когда зазвонил телефон. На экране высветилось имя Пита Тайлера. Роуз помедлила.

Это правда, что у них с Питом были замечательные отношения. Поначалу, когда Роуз оказалась заперта в этой вселенной, она относилась с нему настороженно, Пит же воспринимал ее просто как необходимое приложение к заново обретенной Джеки. Но со временем он узнал Роуз лучше и начал ценить ее саму по себе, даже по-своему гордиться ею. А потом родился Тони. Как ни странно, именно после того, как у Пита появился собственный ребенок, он и к Роуз стал относиться гораздо теплее, словно распробовал на вкус отцовство и оно ему понравилось. Она же была благодарна ему за поддержку, за то, что он делал ее мать счастливой, она обожала Тони и постепенно сильно привязалась к Питу.

Но сейчас она подозревала, что он звонит ей не как приемный отец, а как директор Торчвуда, чтобы снова попытаться уговорить их с Доктором вернуться к работе.

Звонок прекратился, Роуз выдохнула, но телефон снова завибрировал. Похоже, дело и впрямь срочное. Со вздохом Роуз поднесла телефон к уху.

— Привет, Пит. Что случилось?

— Роуз! Прости, я знаю, вы хотели, чтобы вас не беспокоили, но у меня нет выбора. Вы не могли бы приехать в Институт? Сегодня. Желательно прямо сейчас.

— Пи-ит!

— Это важно, милая. Твоя бывшая лаборатория — вы нужны там.

— Моя быв... Но ведь проект межпространственной пушки закрыт.

— Да, но мы оставили включенной наблюдательную аппаратуру. За последние годы стены между измерениями слабели дважды, мы хотим быть готовы на случай, если это повторится.

— Понятно. И что случилось?

— Вот уже несколько часов аппаратура выдает какие-то безумные показатели. Доктор Форман говорит, что это невозможно. Стена прочна, но при этом сигналы такие, словно... словно в ней появилась дверь, вот как он это описывает. Не трещина, не дыра, а именно дверь. Показатели нарастают, мы не знаем, что думать, и не отказались бы от консультации двух наших лучших специалистов по этой теме.

Роуз резко выдохнула. Ночью Доктор услышал зов из соседней вселенной, а теперь приборы говорят, что появилась ведущая туда дверь. Неужели это действительно... Он? Роуз и сама не ожидала, что эта мысль заставит ее испытать такой вихрь смешанных эмоций: страх, радость, вина, злость, тоска, любовь. Если попытаться в этом разобраться... Нет, лучше уж заняться точной наукой.

— Мы будем через час! — сообщила она Питу и отключилась. Повернулась к Доктору и улыбнулась: — Кажется, у нас есть возможность разобраться в том, что именно ты слышал.

Его ответная улыбка была чуточку натянутой, и Роуз его абсолютно не винила.

* * *

Ситуация на дорогах им благоприятствовала, Роуз даже не пришлось пользоваться маячком, которым на всякий случай были оборудованы машины всех оперативников.

Сразу после возвращения в эту вселенную она предложила было Доктору сделать ему права, понимая, что ему будет неудобно вдруг оказаться в роли пассажира (и втайне надеясь, что с машиной он будет управляться чуть лучше, чем с ТАРДИС). Но к ее удивлению Доктор отказался и отнесся к новой роли с большим энтузиазмом. «Я доверяю тебе, Роуз Тайлер», — радостно сообщил он, и ей оставалось только кивнуть. С тех пор он ездил либо на метро, либо с ней на машине. И это была только одна из неожиданностей в процессе под названием «человеческая жизнь Доктора».

Они уже подъезжали к зданию Торчвуда, не к главному офисному, а к благоразумно вынесенному за пределы города (одно из новшеств, на которых настоял директор Тайлер) зданию, где размещались исследовательский и оперативный отделы, когда телефон снова зазвонил. Роуз сразу включила его на громкую связь.

— Где вы? — без предисловий начал Пит. — Приборы совсем сошли с ума, что-то приближается, и мы не знаем, что.

— Мы тоже приближаемся, — ответил Доктор. — Три минуты, Пит, и мы на месте. Если ты пока дашь трубку доктору Форману, я могу...

Разговор прервали одновременно прозвучавшие вой тревожной сирены из трубки и громкий хлопок, раздавшийся в небе над ними, немедленно сменившийся легко узнаваемым звуком падающего самолета, чьи двигатели не справляются с нагрузкой. Роуз вжала педаль газа в пол, Доктор немедленно высунулся в окно и завертел головой.

— Прекрати, сядь! Это же опасно, что если...

Не дослушав ее, Доктор ткнул куда-то в сторону рукой и закричал:

— Туда! Он упадет там!

Роуз послушно повернула руль и только потом подумала, что глупо так мчаться навстречу вероятному взрыву. И тут она увидела его — корабль, это был космический корабль. Он оказался на удивление небольшим, не больше автобуса, и летел к земле под острым углом. Вот осталось всего метров десять высоты... пять... Роуз втянула голову и нажала на тормоза. Машина остановилась. Корабль тоже — в нескольких метрах от нее, с громким скрежетом вспахав носом землю, но, по счастью, не взорвавшись.

В наступившей тишине Доктор выдохнул:

— Ну, по крайней мере, это точно не ТАРДИС.

А затем он, конечно же, распахнул дверцу, выскочил из машины и помчался к кораблю.

— Знаешь, — сообщила Роуз, догоняя его и одновременно набирая на телефоне код срочного вызова Торчвуда. — Инструкция 21-В на случай крушения неопознанного транспортного средства инопланетного происхождения требует для начала оцепить периметр, предотвратить появление лишних свидетелей и дожидаться появления специальной оперативной группы, не приближаясь к месту крушения ближе, чем на двадцать метров, без защитных костюмов. А также...

Доктор оторвал взгляд от звуковой отвертки, которую внимательно изучал, одарил Роуз ослепительной улыбкой и заявил:

— Какое счастье, что я никогда не умел следовать инструкциям!

После чего тут же отвернулся и начал что-то делать с замком на двери, которая, насколько видела Роуз, все равно бы не открылась, так как была сильно покорежена ударом.

— Но что, если это опасно? — все еще медлила Роуз. Доктор отмахнулся.

— Я проверил, угрозы радиоактивного или химического заражения нет. Что же касается взрыва, обычно двигатели у этих штук надежные, но на всякий случай лучше поскорее извлечь пассажиров. Им, вероятно, нужна помощь.

«Если они вообще уцелели», — подумала Роуз, вслух же сказала:

— От этой двери ты ничего не добьешься, тут нужно тяжелое оборудование. Сейчас прибудет команда.

Но Доктор не желал ждать спокойно, вместо этого он потянул Роуз к хвосту корабля.

— Тут должен быть технический люк. О, да, вот он! Нужно лишь слегка отгрести землю.

Поняв, что проще согласиться, Роуз принялась помогать ему оттаскивать вырванные с корнем кусты, которые корабль протащил за собой при падении.

— Ты знаком с этим типом кораблей?

— Конечно! Стандартный спацио-темпоральный персональный катер, весьма популярное средство передвижения в человеческом секторе в пятидесятом — пятьдесят втором веке.

— Спацио-тем... стоп, этот корабль может перемещаться во времени?! Мы ни разу еще не сталкивались здесь с пришельцами, владеющими этой технологией.

— Потому что их здесь не может быть. — Голос Доктора стал серьезным. — Роуз, практически все технологии перемещения во времени в нашей с тобой родной вселенной, кроме самых оригинальных, так или иначе произошли от технологии повелителей времени. Здесь нет Галлифрея — нет и технологии.

— Кроме самых оригинальных?

— Я имею ввиду экзотические варианты, вроде многомерных обитателей центра вселенной, проживающих всю бесконечность времени одномоментно. Хотя... есть еще земная технология, вот эта самая. — Он кивнул на корабль. — Но это особый случай.

— Почему? — Роуз знала, что Торчвуд занимается подобными исследованиями — как и многими другими — и знала, что даже намека на положительные результаты получено пока не было.

— Видишь ли, — вдохновенно начал Доктор. — В нашей вселенной земляне изобрели способ перемещения во времени, исследовав случайно попавший им в руки манипулятор временной воронки — земную же технологию сороковых веков, дальнего потомка того самого устройства, что они изобрели.

— Стоп, — замерла Роуз. — Если они придумали его, исследуя то, что они же придумали... То кто придумал эту технологию изначально?

— Никто! — радостно воскликнул Доктор. — Круговой парадокс! Правда же, он прекрасен?

Роуз лишь фыркнула. Именно за такие фокусы она никогда не любила фантастические фильмы и книги, которые обожал когда-то Микки. Прошло много лет, она узнала гораздо больше об устройстве пространства и времени, порой больше, чем ей хотелось бы знать, но мысль о таких вот парадоксах до сих пор вызывала у нее головокружение.

— Ага!.. — Доктор издал торжествующий крик, и крышка люка распахнулась. Роуз оглянулась — она уже видела приближающиеся машины оперативной команды — покачала головой и вслед за Доктором нырнула в люк.

Внутри корабль выглядел довольно тесным, но пространство использовалось весьма эффективно. Пилот, судя по болтающимся ремням, выброшенный ударом из кресла, скрючился на полу, лицо его закрывали длинные светлые волосы.

Роуз буквально услышала, как Доктор вдруг перестал дышать. А еще через секунду дыхание вырвалось из него отчаянным «Нет! Нет-нет-нет-нет!» Он бросился к пилоту и осторожно, со страхом коснулся волос, убрал их с неожиданно юного девичьего лица. Его дрожащие пальцы пытались нащупать пульс, потом скользнули к виску, а губы все бормотали:

— Нет! Дженни, нет, не может быть, Дженни...

— Доктор? Доктор! — Роуз поняла что его нужно вывести из ступора. — Доктор, ты знаешь, кто это?

Его глаза, когда он поднял их на Роуз, напомнили ей его прежний синий взгляд — столько в них было боли.

— Это моя дочь, — выдохнул он.


	2. Chapter 2

В первый день своей жизни Дженни узнала, что путешествия по вселенной требуют многих умений, главное из которых — способность много и быстро бегать. Ей рассказала об этом подруга отца. В те дни, когда Дженни вдруг чувствовала себя одиноко или ей почему-то требовалось изобрести для себя семью, она называла эту женщину тетей Донной.

Как выяснилось за последние пару лет, путешествия по вселенной действительно включали в себя немалое количество обеих этих вещей — быстрого бега и чувства одиночества. Они также включали в себя необходимость сидеть спокойно в замкнутом пространстве и возможность встретить множество новых людей, так что в целом Дженни никогда не жалела, что покинула родную планету.

Еще одним навыком, необходимым в путешествиях по вселенной, как выяснила Дженни, была способность много говорить. К счастью (или к несчастью, это как посмотреть) этот навык она явно унаследовала от отца и могла говорить долго и увлеченно на любую тему.

Быстрый бег и быстрый язык нередко помогали Дженни выбраться из опасных ситуаций. К сожалению, не менее часто именно эти способности помогали ей в этих ситуациях оказаться.

К какому из двух вариантов относилась сегодняшняя история, Дженни еще не поняла. Все произошло так быстро. Она решила заглянуть в гости к Алонсо. Они познакомились месяц назад, оба вынужденные застрять на этой космической станции в поисках подходящей работы или транспорта, и Дженни часто забегала к нему в номер поболтать. Только сегодня дверь распахнул совершенно незнакомый ей человек. По всему телу Дженни прокатилась волна странного неприятного ощущения, словно слабый электрический удар, и Дженни, не задумываясь, отшатнулась с возгласом «Ты неправильный!»

Глаза человека, до этого мутные, со всеми признаками тяжелого похмелья, внезапно прояснились и впились в лицо Дженни, как два синих лазера. Он схватил девушку за руку так быстро, что она не успела среагировать, втянул ее в номер, захлопнул дверь и прислонился к ней спиной.

— Какое интересное замечание. Не желаешь объяснить, что ты имела ввиду, малышка?

В голову Дженни при рождении было вложено множество знаний, необходимых солдату, и еще больше она успела узнать, путешествуя по вселенной. Сейчас и врожденный, и благоприобретенный опыт на два голоса кричали ей, что у этого человека есть военная подготовка, что он, вероятно, вооружен и наверняка очень опасен. Поэтому она ответила очень осторожно.

— Может быть. Потом. А где Алонсо?

— Его тут нет. Кто ты такая?

— Если его тут нет, то что ты тут делаешь? Если ты обидел Алонсо... — Дженни на миг забыла об осторожности.

Человек слабо улыбнулся.

— Обидел? О нет, могу искренне сказать, что он был очень, очень не обижен. Скорее даже очень доволен. Но ты не ответила на мой вопрос.

Дженни уставилась на мужчину, сомневаясь, правильно ли поняла его намек. Потом решила сменить тактику, включила самую невинную улыбку и кокетливо склонила голову на бок.

— Я скажу тебе мое имя, если ты скажешь свое.

— Капитан Джек Харкнесс, — понимающе усмехнулся человек. — К вашим услугам.

— Дженни. Дженни... Смит. — Ей пришлось придумать себе фамилию, потому что во многих местах требовалось полное имя, а фамилия Смит показалась ей самой неприметной. — Ты, значит, приятель Алонсо?

— Можно сказать и так. — Джек не спускал с нее странного взгляда. — А теперь ответь на мой настоящий вопрос, Дженни Смит. Кто ты такая?

— В смысле? — Нет, пожалуй, похлопать ресницами — это будет перебором.

— Ты ведь не человек, верно?

— Я... с чего ты взял?

— Скажем так, — усмехнулся Джек. — Меня называют по-разному и не всегда приятно. Но неправильным меня до сих пор называли лишь однажды. И говоривший был точно не человеком. Я был уверен, что он единственный из тех, кто может это почувствовать.

— Я... — замялась Дженни. — Я просто имела ввиду, что... что ожидала увидеть здесь вовсе не тебя. Прости, это было невежливо, я иногда бываю невежливой.

Но Джек, похоже, даже не слушал ее, он старательно тыкал пальцами в какое-то устройство на широком кожаном браслете. Присмотревшись, Дженни узнала стандартный манипулятор временной воронки издания Агентства Времени. Кажется, все еще хуже, чем она опасалась. Джек вдруг резко поднял голову и уставился на нее, как на чудо.

— Два сердца? — выдохнул он. — Я так и знал! Но это ведь невозможно, он был последним, теперь уже точно последним.

Пришел черед Дженни резко выпрямиться и уставиться на него не менее ошарашенно.

— Кто? Подожди, кто был тот знакомый, что назвал тебя неправильным? Кто?

В комнате наступила напряженная тишина.

Джек внимательно разглядывал Дженни, и у нее было странное ощущение, будто ее оценивают. Наконец он, видимо, пришел к какому-то выводу, чуть заметно склонил голову и все еще не спуская с девушки глаз произнес:

— Доктор. Он называл себя Доктором.

— Доктор! — Дженни даже слегка подпрыгнула на месте. — А где он? Ты знаешь, где его найти?

— Я видел его, — все так же медленно проговорил Джек, — здесь, на станции. В баре. Вчера вечером. Хотя где он теперь, не знает никто...

— Здесь?! — Дженни почувствовала, как на глаза наворачиваются глупые слезы. — Он был здесь? Мы разминулись... как же так... Он же... я же... я столько искала...

Что-то во взгляде Джека изменилось. Он осторожно обнял девушку за плечи, и она позволила усадить себя в кресло.

— Может, теперь ты расскажешь, кто ты такая и почему ищешь Доктора?

— Я его дочь, — выдохнула Дженни, быстро-быстро моргая и стискивая кулаки.

— Дочь? — Джек присвистнул и улыбнулся. — Ха, значит, они с Роуз наконец бросили валять дурака и сделали это!

— Кто такая Роуз?

— О... разве не она твоя мать? Я подумал... в смысле, ты даже... похожа на нее чем-то.

— У меня нет матери, — покачала головой Дженни. — Я была создана искусственно из образца ткани Доктора. Наверное... наверное будет лучше, если я расскажу все по порядку.

Джек кивнул и устроился в кресле напротив. Он слушал очень внимательно, не перебивая и иногда улыбаясь, и Дженни сама удивлялась, как легко оказалось выложить ему то, чем она ни с кем до сих пор не делилась.

— Значит, он не знает, что ты выжила? — спросил Джек, выслушав ее до конца.

— Да. Поэтому я хочу найти его.

— Не знаю, крошка, — протянул ее собеседник. — Я понимаю, что Доктор может быть притягательным, интересным. Черт, я отлично помню, каково это — попасть под его обаяние. Но еще он может быть беспечным, жестоким и просто опасным. Смотри, ты знала его всего несколько часов — и успела почти умереть за него. Он имеет дурную привычку вот так вот влиять на людей. Кто знает, может, это и к добру, что ты не можешь найти его. От некоторых приключений, — Джек грустно улыбнулся, — лучше держаться подальше. Хотя, справедливости ради, это же касается и меня. Я опасный человек, крошка, и ничем не могу тебе помочь.

— Не можешь или не хочешь? Откуда ты вообще знаешь Доктора? Почему ты так про него говоришь?

— Какая разница?

— Я рассказала тебе про себя почти все. Будет только честно, если ты сделаешь то же.

— Нет, — рассмеялся Джек. — Если я буду рассказывать про себя все, ты успеешь состариться к концу рассказа. Впрочем... может и нет, учитывая твою наследственность. Но я не хочу тебя пугать. Достаточно того, что я знаю Доктора. Когда-то... очень много лет назад... я путешествовал вместе с ним. И он навсегда изменил мою жизнь. С тех пор наши пути иногда пересекаются. И я видел, что происходит рядом с ним с другими.

— Но ведь он помогает! Я знаю, Донна говорила мне — он помогает людям, он спасает планеты.

— О да, это правда. Он никогда никому не желает зла. Ну, если ты не далек, конечно. Но все равно, смерть — верный его спутник, и он заражает ею других.

У Дженни было очень странное ощущение, словно Джек давно уже разговаривает не с ней, а с кем-то невидимым, и от этого становилось не по себе. Но она упрямо встряхнула челкой и возразила:

— Но ты не понимаешь! Я знаю, что жизнь Доктора опасна, я не маленькая. Но мне действительно необходимо найти его. У меня... у меня есть эти странные чувства, их больше, чем у других людей, и я не могу в них разобраться, не могу их контролировать, и он единственный, кто может мне помочь, понимаешь? Только он. Джек, если ты что-то знаешь... помоги мне, пожалуйста?

Капитан вздохнул и опустил голову.

— Ну хватит, хватит, щенячий взгляд давно уже на меня не действует. Давай подумаем вместе, что можно сделать. Только сначала мне нужен кофе. Много кофе.

* * *

Им потребовалось гораздо больше, чем разговор за кофе. Они выпили пару чашек в соседнем баре и вернулись в номер Алонсо. Они рассказали о проблеме вернувшемуся с биржи труда штурману. Потом рассказали еще раз знакомому инженеру, которого Алонсо притащил для консультации.

В конце концов к завершению дня у них был План. Он был очень расплывчатым и включал в себя множество неизвестных (как ей раздобыть корабль с темпоральным двигателем, к примеру). Основой Плана была некая конструкция, рожденная из суммы гениальных (но слишком юных) мозгов Дженни, научного подхода инженера и разрозненных знаний, собранных Джеком за его очень долгую (он так и не сказал, насколько) жизнь. Вклад Алонсо состоял в основном в предоставлении свободного комма, кофе и моральной поддержки, отчего он чувствовал себя немного лишним. Что, конечно, сподвигло Джека немедленно продемонстрировать, что он ничуть не лишний, а очень даже нужный. Что, в свою очередь, заставило Дженни с инженером Ха-Растом смущенно удалиться на крохотную кухоньку.

Так вот, конструкция, собранная на основе запасного манипулятора временной воронки, происхождением которого Джек посоветовал им не интересоваться, была призвана помочь отследить Доктора на основании двух образцов ДНК. Первый был взят у Дженни, в надежде, что он максимально совпадает с образцом ее отца. На использовании второго настоял Джек.

— Доктор путешествует по вселенной тысячи лет. Пространство-время перенасыщено его следами, — пояснил он. — Тебе нужно нацелиться на что-то более конкретное. Например, на его спутника.

— Но как?

— В моем наручном комме есть образец ДНК Роуз. — сообщил Джек с задумчивой улыбкой. — Взятый... о, очень давно, когда мы путешествовали вместе. Эта девушка имела привычку теряться и попадать в неприятности, и я сохранил образец ее ДНК, чтобы мы с Доктором всегда могли ее легко найти. Справедливости ради, не менее часто случалось ровно наоборот — они с Доктором вытаскивали меня. А в некоторых особо памятных случаях мы с ней спасали Доктора, и как же он ворчал при этом...

Джек покачал головой, прогоняя воспоминания.

— Конечно, тебе не стоит встречаться с Доктором до того, как он стал твоим отцом. Целостность временных линий и все такое. Но. Вскоре после того, как ты была создана, Роуз вернулась к Доктору. Думаю, для тебя будет лучше всего нацелиться на этот промежуток его жизни. Два образца ткани помогут тебе это сделать. Главное, помни — если увидишь рядом с Роуз мужчину в кожаной куртке, с большими ушами и самыми сексуальными голубыми глазами по эту сторону Магелланова Облака — значит для тебя слишком рано.

Дженни послушно кивнула.

Была почти полночь по станционному времени, когда они с Джеком вышли из номера Алонсо.

— Тебе вовсе не обязательно меня провожать, — в третий раз повторила она. — Я здесь уже месяц и до сих пор прекрасно обходилась без сопровождения.

— Если бы не я, за тобой увязался бы Ха-Раст. Он с тебя весь вечер глаз не сводил.

Дженни фыркнула:

— Я тебя умоляю. Я большая девочка и знаю, как избавиться от нежелательного мужского внимания. Даже твоего.

Джек подчеркнуто обиженно надул губы.

— Неужели оно настолько нежелательное?

Дженни не удостоила его ответом, и через несколько секунд он рассмеялся.

— Не беспокойся, крошка, я для тебя совершенно безобиден. Воспринимай меня как старого доброго дядюшку Джека.

— Это почему? Ты флиртовал со всеми, кто сегодня попадался тебе на глаза, но не со мной. Это потому, что мой отец — Доктор? Неужели ты его боишься?

Джек покачал головой, и выражение его лица мгновенно сделалось серьезным. Но заговорил он о другом.

— Я пошел с тобой, потому что хочу обсудить один из пунктов плана. И лучше, если это обсуждение останется между нами.

— Ты про тот пункт, где мне надо каким-то образом обзавестись кораблем, способным путешествовать во времени?

Джек действительно весь вечер выражал странную уверенность в том, что она легко справится с этим пунктом, но при этом старательно обходил стороной вопрос способов.

— Ты знаешь, как мне найти корабль?

— Я знаю. — Губы Джека растянулись в загадочной улыбке. — Вопрос в том, готова ли ты к этому. Придется проявить немного хитрости, смекалки и коварства. И... слегка нарушить закон.

— Слегка? Насколько слегка? — Нарушать правила ей было не впервой, но настоящее преступление... — Стой, ты что, хочешь, чтобы я украла корабль?

— Угу.

— Но... но у кого?

— У меня.

— У тебя есть корабль?

— Нет, — улыбнулся Джек. — Но он у меня был. Точнее, было их много в разное время, но я говорю о своем самом первом корабле.

— Я ничего не понимаю.

Джек взял девушку за локоть и потянул в сторону, прислоняясь к перилам, ограждающим большой внутренний зал станции. Дженни уже привычным усилием подавила дрожь, вызванную прикосновением этой странной неуловимой неправильности («Временная аномалия», — пояснил он, не вдаваясь в подробности) и прислонилась рядом.

— Когда я был совсем зеленым лейтенантом, только что выпустившимся из Академии АВ, моим первым заданием была проверка искажения временных линий в районе Дзеты Ориона в начале сорокового века. Я не смог его выполнить, потому что в первую же ночь на поверхности планеты в неприметном баре... не вспомню сейчас названия, придется тебе поискать... я познакомился с очаровательной юной блондинкой. Я помню, что отправился с ней в номер, а следующее, что я помню — как очнулся утром, с хорошей такой шишкой на затылке. А мой корабль, запертый, между прочим, персональным невзламываемым кодом, просто исчез. Я, конечно, вывернулся, и до штаб-квартиры добрался, но миссию я провалил. Командование, разумеется, было в гневе, коллеги злорадствовали — еще бы, золотой мальчик, «лицо Бо» и отличник подготовки облажался на первом же задании. Второй корабль мне доверили не скоро. Ну и я никогда больше не был настолько доверчив.

Дженни широко распахнула глаза:

— Стой. Ты хочешь сказать... Этот корабль... это была я? Не может быть.

— Это совершенно точно была ты. Я не узнал тебя сразу — слишком много времени, много людей — но сейчас я уверен. А главное, я точно помню, что в координатах задания фигурировал этот самый год. Мы сейчас в том самом времени. Значит, тебе всего навсего нужно добраться до Дзеты Ориона, дождаться нужного дня, отследить мой корабль, встретить меня в баре и... ну, дальше все ясно.

Дженни поморщилась.

— Ага, ясно. Соблазнить тебя. Стукнуть тебя по голове. И угнать твой корабль. А персональный код?

— Я дам его тебе. Он все еще хранится в недрах моего комма.

— Я... я не уверена, что смогу.

— Конечно сможешь. Это ведь уже случилось — с моей точки зрения. Значит, у тебя все получится.

— И из-за меня у тебя будут большие неприятности.

— О, поверь, — рассмеялся Джек, — эти неприятности не такие уж большие, в сравнении с некоторыми, в которые я попадал сам, без посторонней помощи. Зато они меня кое-чему научили. И этот урок мне не раз пригодился в дальнейшем.

Он обнял Дженни, и она вдруг почувствовала, какой он большой и сильный. В таких объятиях девушка может потеряться и не захотеть искать выход. Но обнимавшие ее руки уже разжались, теплая ладонь коснулась щеки.

— У тебя все поучится, маленькая Дженни. Ты найдешь Доктора, он будет счастлив, и может быть... может быть, он сможет защитить тебя лучше, чем... — Джек сглотнул. — А теперь иди, крошка. Тебе пора, а меня ждет Алонсо.

Он криво улыбнулся, игриво шлепнул Дженни пониже спины, развернулся и зашагал прочь.

* * *

Дженни устроила Джека поудобнее на жестком полу, пригладила мягкие волосы, подавив легкий укол совести. Конечно, капитан сам предложил ей это сделать, но все равно ей не нравилось использовать насилие. И ее отец это тоже не одобрил бы, в этом девушка была уверена.

До сих пор все получалось удивительно легко. Никсианский корабль, на который Дженни устроилась младшим техником, доставил ее к Дзете Ориона всего за несколько дней до нужного момента. Молодой Джек появился там и тогда, когда обещал Джек старый (как же это запутано звучит!) Привлечь его внимание не составило труда, как и уговорить перенести продолжение знакомства в номер. Фактически, он сам ей это предложил через неприлично короткое время. («Так много людей, так много времени»). Отвлекая его внимание неловким жестом и вырубая одним ударом (она ведь была рождена солдатом, в конце концов) Дженни размышляла о том, как отличается этот Джек от того, что остался на станции. Не то чтобы тот не сделал бы ей такого же предложения так же быстро, повстречайся они при других обстоятельствах. Но все же разница была очень заметной. Дженни по себе знала, что возраст, внешность и опыт не обязательно связаны друг с другом, но в старом Джеке ощущалась какая-то фундаментальная усталость, еще более заметная в сравнении с юным энтузиазмом этого, при том, что лицо его почти не изменилось. Интересно, сколько же Джеку лет? И почему он так и не ответил на этот вопрос?

Дженни тряхнула затянутыми в хвост волосами и решительно захлопнула дверь номера. Корабль тоже оказался там, где ожидалось, и быстро отозвался на припасенный кодированный сигнал. Легко отрываясь от поверхности и начиная ввод пространственно-временных координат, Дженни опять подумала, что все получается подозрительно легко.

* * *

Спустя две недели персонального времени и три десятка безрезультатных прыжков за сумбурными указаниями собранного на коленке датчика, Дженни искренне пожалела о предыдущих сомнениях. Ну чем ей, в самом деле, мешала легкость? Подумаешь, подозрительно просто получается. Зато удобно, и быстро, и далеко не так выматывающе.

Путешествовать во времени оказалось... странно. После каждого перемещения ей приходилось заново привыкать к сигналам, которые подавали мозгу органы чувств, которым она даже названия не знала. Она вообще ничего о них не знала, кроме того, что они точно были связаны с ощущением времени и, значит, достались ей в наследство от отца. Ну не просто так же он назывался повелителем времени, верно? Если бы она только могла во всем этом разобраться! Ей срочно нужен был Доктор.

Проблема была в том, что Доктора-то она нашла. И даже не один раз. Вот только все встреченные ею варианты были неподходящими.

Первый раз увидев впереди знакомую лохматую макушку и развевающиеся полы плаща, Дженни облегченно выдохнула — и тут же поняла, что поторопилась. Да, это был ее отец, его знакомое лицо, но даже отсюда ей было видно, что он моложе того, которого она знала. С ним это было еще заметнее, чем с Джеком. Задорная, почти мальчишеская улыбка, с которой он тянул за руку свою светловолосую спутницу, что-то увлеченно ей рассказывая, заставляла его выглядеть чуть ли не ровесником самой Дженни. «Слишком рано», — поняла она. И, прикусив губу, заставила себя отступить за угол и не следовать за этой парой.

Она еще несколько раз натыкалась на них. Видела Доктора с непослушной челкой и угловатым подбородком, протягивающего потерянную игрушку заплаканной малышке с еще каштановыми косичками. Видела высокую тень в кожаной куртке, оставившую перевязанный бантом детский велосипед перед дверью, из которой через минуту выглянула голенастая девчушка в старой пижаме. Видела того же Доктора, который пытался хмуриться и возражать что-то своей спутнице-блондинке. Она хитро заглядывала ему в глаза, что-то повторяя, и любому, смотревшему со стороны, было ясно, что скоро он согласится, что он уже согласен, лишь дразнит ее, еле сдерживая улыбку. Вот он закатил глаза — действительно голубые — и кивнул. Дженни показалось, что этот Доктор даже больше похож на ее отца — жестче и печальнее, чем тот смеющийся и подпрыгивающий на месте чудак. Что заставило его измениться, и что заставило снова потерять эту легкость?

Об этом размышляла Дженни в промежутках между попытками настроить детектор на правильного Доктора. Очевидно, что придуманных ими еще на станции настроек было недостаточно. Но что, если сменить стратегию? Дженни выбрала точку во времени — примерно 2011 год по земному календарю — и оставила на время в покое темпоральные настройки, пытаясь за счет этого увеличить пространственную чувствительность прибора, чтобы он мог обнаружить Доктора, когда он появится в любой точке Земли.

Поначалу это тоже ничего не дало. Дженни принялась менять настройки уже совсем наугад, когда стрелка датчика вдруг дрогнула, словно краешком зацепив какой-то сигнал. Девушка покрепче вцепилась в штурвал своего кораблика и решительно повернула регулятор чувствительности на максимум. Есть! Она поймала его! Теперь плавно запустить двигатели и словно на резинке проследовать за пойманный сигналом. У Дженни было удивительное ощущение, вроде предчувствия, что на этот раз все будет как надо. Вспомнив, что ей говорил Джек о телепатических способностях Доктора, и понадеявшись, что ей досталась в наследство хоть капля телепатии, Дженни изо всех сил сосредоточилась на том, чтобы дотянуться, достучаться, докричаться до отца. У нее должно все получиться, у нее обязательно все получится. Эта уверенность не оставляла ее даже тогда, когда весь корпус корабля пронзила странная дрожь, когда малопонятные чувства в ее мозгу все вместе взбунтовались и встали на дыбы.

Лишь когда корабль сделал резкий скачок и стал вращаться сразу в трех осях, Дженни решила испугаться — но было уже поздно. Сильный удар, затрещавшие от нагрузки ремни фиксации... и ослепительная, невозможная, раздирающая разум на части темнота.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда команда врачей захлопнула двери перед лицом Доктора, Роуз поняла, что он сейчас взорвется, а вместе с ним взорвется что-нибудь еще.

— Доктор... Родной мой, пожалуйста, послушай меня. — Она взяла его за руки и постаралась заглянуть в глаза. В глазах плескались отчаянье и гнев.

— Они не пускают меня к ней! Почему они не пускают меня?

— Потому что ты — заинтересованное лицо. Родственникам не место в операционной.

— Чушь, такая же чушь как твои рабочие инструкции. Роуз, я должен быть там, я могу помочь, я...

Роуз молча сжала его ладони, потом подняла их на уровень глаз. Пальцы Доктора заметно дрожали.

— Ты не сможешь помочь, если не успокоишься.

— Чертова человеческая физиология! — выдохнул он, но послушно постарался выровнять дыхание. — Насколько проще было, когда я мог контролировать гормональный ответ организма. Я должен быть там...

— Доктор, в Торчвуде отличные врачи, они справятся.

— Но они не знакомы с галлифрейской физиологией. Дженни... у нее два сердца... и я даже не знаю точно, что еще ей досталось от меня.

Губы Роуз дрогнули. Доктор буквально видел десятки вопросов, роящихся у нее в голове, но она задвинула их подальше ради заботы о нем.

— Хорошо, я сейчас предупрежу врачей, что у нас есть эксперт по физиологии данной конкретной расы, они вызовут тебя, если возникнут вопросы. Хорошо?

Доктор глубоко вздохнул и кивнул. Роуз исчезла на пять минут, чтобы передать сообщение и заодно созвониться с отцом, потом вернулась с пластиковым стаканчиком чая, который заставила Доктора выпить. Затем усадила его на жесткую скамью в коридоре, крепко сжала его руку и приготовилась ждать вместе с ним. И даже не задала ни одного вопроса.

Доктор не знал, как и чем он мог заслужить присутствие Роуз Тайлер в его жизни.

* * *

— … сложный перелом правой ноги, двойной перелом левой, сломанные ребра, разрыв легкого, трещина у основания черепа, внутреннее кровотечение, которое мы смогли остановить благодаря вашим пояснениям... В целом состояние стабильное, но... пациент находится в коме. Возможно, дело в сотрясении мозга...

— Невозможно. Вы сами видели на снимках, наш мозг защищен гораздо лучше человеческого, — прервал Доктор торчвудовского врача.

— Но это единственно возможное объяснение. Повреждения не такие сильные, но дыхание и сердцебиение ощутимо замедлены, деятельность мозга едва фиксируется. Эта кома...

— Это лечебная кома, — выдохнул Доктор. Хоть он и не был в этом уверен, это все, что ему оставалось — надежда, что он прав. — Мы способны отключать на время высшую нервную деятельность и замедлять жизненные функции организма, давая ему возможность самостоятельно справиться с повреждениями. Обычно это происходит сознательно, но Дженни... она... ей неоткуда было научиться, возможно, процесс запустился подсознательно.

— Хорошо, — голос врача звучал не так уверенно. — Во всяком случае мы сделали все возможное, теперь дело за внутренними ресурсами организма. Нам остается только ждать. Доктор, мисс Тайлер.

Он кивнул им и вышел из палаты, где на одинокой кровати в окружении приборов и мониторов лежала кажущаяся еще более хрупкой девушка. Доктор вдруг почувствовал, что задыхается от собственного бессилия. Как же он ненавидит ждать!

Роуз снова заставила его сесть, подвинув один из стульев ближе к кровати, пристроилась рядом, все еще сжимая руку Доктора и, словно почувствовав, что сейчас, наконец, самое время отвлечь его, попросила:

— Расскажи мне про Дженни? Я думала... Ты говорил, что у тебя были дети, но я думала, что все повелители времени... что ты последний?

Доктор вздрогнул, потом поморщился. Оставшись здесь, в этой вселенной, они с Роуз не сразу, но все же начали говорить о том, что пережили вдали друг от друга, как и о многом, случившемся до их первой встречи. Он даже сумел рассказать ей о Мастере. Точнее — выплеснуть на нее всю эту невозможную смесь восхищения, отвращения, гнева и грусти после одного особо неприятного ночного кошмара. Но вспоминать Донну — и все с ней связанное — было еще слишком больно.

— Дженни не... она не с Галлифрея. Она появилась уже после того, как... Когда я путешествовал с Донной. Вообще-то, Марта там тоже была.

Брови Розы поползли вверх, и Доктор понял что лучше ему рассказать все внятно.

— Мы были на планете, где остатки команды поселенцев вели войну между собой. Им не хватало солдат, поэтому они использовали машины для прогенации. Грубо говоря, они брали образцы ткани у всех доступных людей и штамповали на их основе идеальных взрослых солдат. Дженни... это то, что получилось из моего образца.

— О, — только и смогла сказать Роуз.

— Да. Донна первая вычислила, что у Дженни моя... галлифрейская анатомия, но я... я отказывался считать ее своей, считать ее хоть как-то со мной связанной. Голова у нее была забита военными глупостями, которые им закладывались в мозг при создании, и это слишком напоминало мне... напоминало то, о чем я не хотел помнить. Я не хотел чувствовать ничего, не хотел признавать, что она...

— Да, это ты хорошо умеешь. Закрывать глаза и отказываться признавать свои чувства. — Как Роуз ни старалась, в ее словах прозвучала давняя горечь. — Сколько времени тебе понадобилось, чтобы подпустить меня ближе, чтобы признаться самому себе...

— Но разве ты не понимаешь? Поэтому, именно поэтому я и не мог. Я боялся, что если признаюсь, если позволю себе эту роскошь, то потеряю тебя. И потерял. Я потерял тебя, и потерял Дженни, стоило мне лишь подумать о том, что я могу... Она погибла, понимаешь, погибла из-за меня, ради меня. Вот что бывает, когда я позволяю себе надежду.

— Но ведь она жива.

— Я не знаю, как это возможно. Я ждал. Я ждал, но она не регенерировала и... Неужели ты не видишь, что стоит мне поверить, стоит мне позволить себе любить кого-то — я немедленно его теряю. Поэтому я боялся подпустить тебя ближе.

— А сейчас?

— Что?

— А сейчас не боишься?

— Боюсь, — выдохнул Доктор. — И каждый день жду подвоха от вселенной. Но теперь у меня этих дней впереди гораздо меньше. У меня есть надежда... есть шанс, что дней с тобой будет больше, что мне не придется... пережить потерю.

— Ох, Доктор! — Роуз даже не знала, как реагировать на это заявление. Сколько бы они не говорили об этом, она всегда терялась от этой смеси детского оптимизма с абсолютной уверенностью в неизбежности боли. По крайней мере, он больше не пытается убежать от нее. Это уже что-то, верно? Верно. И Роуз горячо обняла своего испуганного, отчаянного, своего любимого Доктора.

Если бы они были персонажами сериала, именно в этот момент Дженни пришла бы в себя. Но это была реальная жизнь, поэтому прошли еще четыре дня, четыре дня ожидания, бесконечных стаканчиков с больничным кофе и постепенно падающих жизненных показателей, прежде чем все мониторы вдруг засигналили хором, и Дженни открыла глаза, широко улыбнулась и воскликнула:

— Папа, я нашла тебя!

— Дженни! — Доктор сорвался со стула, на котором только что отчаянно проигрывал битву со сном. — Дженни, ты пришла в себя, ты справилась. Ты жива.

— А где я? — девушка завертела головой как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть ворвавшихся в двери врачей и маячившую за их спиной Роуз.

Еще через полчаса, когда все анализы и показания приборов были много раз перепроверены, и Дженни была объявлена практически здоровой, когда их наконец-то — наконец-то — оставили в покое, Дженни устроилась поудобнее в своей кровати, радостно сжимая руку не отходившего от нее Доктора, и спросила:

— И как я сюда попала?

— Как ты сюда попала? Вообще-то, это я должен спрашивать, как ты сюда попала. Когда я видел тебя в последний раз, ты умерла. Умерла, Дженни, и не регенерировала. Я знаю, я ждал.

— А, так вот что это такое было! — кивнула Дженни. — Ну да, я очнулась, внезапно обнаружила, что все считают меня умершей, а ты куда-то исчез. И я... ну... Я убежала. Мне хотелось увидеть вселенную, хотелось испытать все то, о чем говорила Донна. Так что я... ну, одолжила корабль и убежала.

Доктор довольно хмыкнул, пробормотав что-то про наследственность.

— А еще мне хотелось... — Дженни опустила длинные ресницы. — Мне хотелось найти тебя. Но это оказалось не так-то просто. Ой, а где мой корабль? И где я вообще?

— В больнице, — сурово сообщил ей Доктор. — А твой корабль, боюсь, не скоро будет пригоден к использованию. И я еще даже не знаю, как мы сумеем скрыть его от лишних глаз. — Мрачный взгляд был предназначен Роуз.

Она лишь скрестила руки на груди и холодно сообщила:

— Не ты один здесь заботишься о сохранности временных линий. Если выяснится, что эта технология действительно не должна быть открыта никогда, никто кроме нескольких человек о ней никогда и не узнает. Отец обещал. Но откуда ты знаешь, как именно должна здесь пойти история?

— Здесь? — Дженни удивленно уставилась на Доктора. — Где это — здесь?

— Здесь — во вселенной, параллельной той, где ты появилась на свет. Ты прошла через стену между измерениями и через разделяющую их Пустоту, Дженни. Это невозможно, у тебя не должно было это получиться, но ты сделала это.

— Параллельная вселенная... О! — Глаза Дженни затуманились. — Так вот почему у меня такое ощущение, что все вокруг словно... словно сдвинуто немного, хотя при этом стоит на месте и… фу... даже не знаю, как это описать.

— Все верно. — Доктор положил руку ей на плечо. — Это твое чувство времени реагирует на то, что ты находишься в соседней ветке вероятности. Чем дальше от твоей родной вселенной, тем сильнее будет сдвиг.

— Ага. Ой, как же это здорово, когда хоть кто-то может объяснить, что происходит в моей голове! У меня к тебе столько вопросов, ты не представляешь. И еще должна рассказать тебе...

Где-то в стороне послышался тихий смех, Дженни повернулась и увидела улыбающуюся женщину. Та покачала головой.

— Прости. Просто теперь я вижу, что вы действительно родственники — вы оба можете говорить без остановки. Привет, Дженни, я Роуз Тайлер.

— Привет, — кивнула девушка. — Я знаю. Мы... мы не знакомы лично, но я видела тебя вместе с отцом. Я столько искала и все время натыкалась на вас слишком рано. И еще Джек рассказывал про тебя.

— Джек? Ты знаешь Джека?

— Ага. Правда, он классный? — Не обращая внимания на странный звук, изданный Доктором в ответ на это заявление, Дженни продолжила: — Он помог мне найти вас. Только я не понимаю, почему мы все в параллельной вселенной?

— Джек-Чертов-Харкнесс. Так и знал, что без него здесь не обошлось, и ты чуть не погибла в результате.

— Я думала, тебе нравится Джек, — невинно улыбнулась Роуз.

— Это тебе он всегда нравился.

— Мне тоже, — подхватила Дженни. — Но вообще-то он сначала совсем не хотел мне помогать. Сказал, что мне не стоит искать тебя, что рядом с тобой слишком опасно. И что в итоге встреча с тобой редко заканчивается добром.

Доктор мгновенно словно сдулся, плечи его тяжело опустились, губы сжались в тонкую линию.

— Джек так сказал? — удивилась Роуз. — Но... но я думала, что у вас с ним хорошие отношения. Он был такой веселый тогда, когда мы возвращали Землю на место. Как он мог такое сказать?

— А разве он не прав? — Доктор медленно поднялся со стула. — Разве не приношу я с собой смерть и разрушение, не сею хаос везде, где появляюсь? Старина Джек... он был прав, Дженни, тебе было бы безопаснее вдали от меня.

— Хватит, — в голосе Роуз зазвучал металл. — Ты обещал. После бухты Злого Волка ты обещал, что больше никогда не будешь пытаться решить, что для меня лучше. Ты обещал, Доктор. Неужели Дженни не заслуживает того же — права самой делать выбор?

В палате повисла тишина. Роуз тяжело дышала, Доктор не поднимал глаз. Дженни поерзала на кровати, чувствуя себя ужасно неуютно, как... ну, наверное так, как чувствуют себя дети, когда родители ссорятся при них. Не выдержав долго, она решилась все же подать голос.

— Так... так все-таки... Что насчет параллельной вселенной? Как мы все тут оказались?

Роуз тяжело вздохнула, отводя взгляд, Доктор опустился на край кровати и запустил пятерню в волосы.

— Ну, это долгая история. Все началось еще до того, как ты появилась на свет, когда я путешествовал с Роуз...

* * *

Машина остановилась перед особняком Тайлеров. Это была идея Пита — поселить Дженни тут.

— В вашей квартире нет лишней кровати, — сказал он Роуз с Доктором. — Кроме того, особняк охраняется Торчвудом, так что это успокоит паранойю некоторых особо рьяных сотрудников по поводу «оставления без присмотра представителя неизвестной инопланетной цивилизации». И вы ведь помните, что у вас тут есть своя комната? Только одно условие — с Джеки будете объясняться сами. Я сказал ей, что мы приютим одного из иногородних сотрудников, она не против, но все подробности ваших отношений объясняйте ей сами.

Роуз с Доктором согласились — и теперь, выбираясь из машины, оба мысленно готовились к разговору.

— А может, просто ничего не будем объяснять? — в который раз предложил Доктор. — Ну к чему Джеки все это? Никогда не знаешь, как она среагирует.

— Перестань паниковать. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что мама в тебе души не чает, даже если никогда не признает этого вслух.

— Не знаю, о чем ты говоришь. Мне до сих пор снятся кошмары о той пощечине, которую она мне влепила.

— Какой неженка! Но признай, ты ведь ее заслужил.

Дженни хихикнула, Доктор погрозил ей пальцем.

— А вам, юная леди, лучше помалкивать, потому что Джеки Тайлер — это, скажу я, стихийная сила природы.

За всей этой игривой перепалкой Доктор, Роуз и Дженни успели выбраться из машины и подняться по лестнице, ведущей к главному входу. Джеки ждала их в холле. Расцеловав Роуз и Доктора (который немедленно скорчил рожу за ее спиной), она повернулась к Дженни.

— Боже, Торчвуд начал нанимать совсем детей? Здравствуйте, я Джеки Тайлер. Добро пожаловать, надеюсь, вам будет здесь уютно.

— Спасибо вам. Меня зовут Дженни и я... ммм... — Девушка бросила взгляд на Доктора, тот глубоко вздохнул, дернул себя за ухо и произнес:

— Видишь ли, Джеки. Это... ммм... в каком-то смысле... В общем, это моя дочь.

— Что?! — Выражение лица Джеки изменилось комически быстро. — Роуз Мэрион Тайлер, как ты могла? Я так и знала, так и знала, что вы что-то намудрили с этой вашей машиной времени. Значит, ты не только скрыла от меня беременность, тайно родила дочь, но и прятала ее от меня столько лет? В каком богом забытом времени вы ее держали? Думали, если я увижу ее взрослой, буду меньше сердиться? И разве вы не говорили мне, что...

— Мама! Перестань, все совсем не так! Это не моя дочь, ты же слышала. Это дочь Доктора.

— Ах вот как, мистер! — Ни на миг не смутившись, Джеки повернулась к Доктору. — Роуз говорила, что у тебя никого нет. Это значит, пока она здесь не щадила себя, пытаясь найти способ вернуться к тебе, ты сделал себе ребенка с какой-то белобрысой...

— Мама!

— Джеки!

— Прости, деточка. — Игнорируя двойной возглас, Джеки улыбнулась девушке. — Я не хочу обидеть тебя или твою мать, но...

— Джеки, послушай меня. Все совсем-совсем не так. Дженни появилась случайно.

— Все вы, мужики, так говорите.

— Случайно. И никакая женщина в этом не участвовала. Дженни появилась искусственным путем, из машины, она была создана сразу взрослой.

— Из машины? Бедная девочка, значит, у тебя нет матери? Да и из этого, — она кивнула на Доктора, — что бы он ни говорил, вряд ли хороший отец. Но ты не волнуйся, сейчас мы тебя устроим, я обо всем позабочусь. Идем, милая. Только одно условие — не называй меня бабушкой. Что люди подумают о моем возрасте, если увидят такую взрослую внучку?

Роуз фыркнула, Доктор возмущенно пробормотал:

— Внучку? Не вижу, каким это образом Дженни может считаться твоей внучкой.

— В самом деле? А кем, если не внучкой является мне дочь моего зятя?

— Но я не.. мы еще... То есть, не то, чтобы я не... но пока... то есть...

Джеки довольно усмехнулась и похлопала Доктора по плечу.

— Ах, да брось. Между нами, я считала тебя зятем еще там, в нашей вселенной. Мы твоя семья, Доктор, пора тебе к этому привыкнуть.

Высказав это, Джеки подхватила под руку свою новоявленную внучку и потянула ее внутрь дома, оставив Роуз безуспешно бороться со смехом и утешать окончательно смущенного Доктора.

* * *

Позже, когда они все сидели в удобных плетеных креслах на лужайке за домом, допивая чай и наблюдая, как Тони носится по траве за большим мячом, Дженни решилась затронуть тему, которая, как она успела понять, до сих пор оставалась болезненной для ее собеседников.

— Я... Я все думаю о Докторе. В смысле, о другом Докторе, который остался в той, моей вселенной. Если вы с ним — один и тот же человек, это значит, что он все еще путешествует, не зная, что я жива, считая себя причиной моей смерти. Мне как-то не по себе от этой мысли. Поймите меня правильно. Я очень, очень рада, что нашла вас обоих, и Джеки тоже, и Пита, и я вовсе не хочу расставаться с вами, я же только вас нашла. Но когда я думаю о нем...

Роуз печально улыбнулась — ей был хорошо знаком этот замкнутый круг.

Как ни странно, при упоминании своего прародителя Доктор не нахмурился, лишь задумчиво наклонил голову набок.

— Знаешь, тебе ведь не обязательно выбирать. Ты только начинаешь жить, у тебя впереди долгие годы, века, скорее всего. Больше, чем у нас всех. Ты можешь провести с нами столько времени, сколько захочешь. Я помогу тебе разобраться в твоих способностях, научу всему, что помню со времен Академии. Мы починим твой корабль. Найдем более безопасный способ перемещаться между измерениями. Теперь, когда повелители времени есть по обе стороны стены, это должно быть возможно. И когда ты захочешь, ты сможешь вернуться в родную вселенную, найти там отца. Может, это прибавит ему немного здравого смысла. Необходимость заботиться о ребенке, даже взрослом, многое меняет в голове.

Дженни повернулась к нему.

— И ты не будешь... ну... не будешь против?

— Нет, конечно.

— Нам будет даже немного спокойнее знать, что ты найдешь его. Что он больше не будет последним, — улыбнулась Роуз.

Дженни довольно откинулась на спинку кресла. Все-таки она не зря затеяла эти поиски. Подумать только, у нее теперь есть не один, а целых два отца. И Роуз... не обязательно мать, но точно подруга. И бабушка с дедушкой. И... хм... дядя, которому от роду пять лет. А еще у нее впереди сколько угодно приключений. Ведь теперь в ее распоряжении целых две вселенных, чтобы исследовать их, и спасать их, и бегать так быстро, как ей захочется.


End file.
